


Scattered Petals

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: ShuAnn week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Day 3 - Cherry Blossom/Rose, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week 2020, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: It was spring. The cherry blossoms had bloomed, its petals already scattered all over the ground.And there she was, a breath of fresh air, a rosaceous site.Little did Ren know... that it was the beginning of a new love.[ShuAnn week 2020: Day 3 -Cherry Blossom/Rose]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuAnn week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Scattered Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's my Day 3 submission for ShuAnn week 2020 - Cherry Blossom :) 
> 
> Happy ShuAnn week!!!

It was spring. The cherry blossoms had bloomed, its petals already scattered all over the ground. 

And there she was, a breath of fresh air, a rosaceous site. 

The first time Amamiya Ren saw her, it was on a dreary rainy day. He had just transferred to a new school after he was involved in an “offense” that basically ruined his life. He was deemed a delinquent, and everyone he came into contact with shunned him as such.

But… she smiled at him.

Long lustrous golden hair tied up in pigtails. Shimmering crystal blue eyes. Radiant porcelain skin. She beamed like a ray of sunshine, so luminous that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

She caught him gazing at her. And at that point, she should’ve chastised him right there. 

But… she smiled at him anyway.

It was the first smile he had gotten since he came to this wretched place. He should say something, but he was tongue-tied. Speechless. Nothing could come out.

Since when did a girl ever make him speechless like this? He’d come across several beauties in his odd teenage life, even dated one before he was expelled from his last school. But as cliché and cheesy as it sounded, he had never seen one such as her. Ever.

To say she was beautiful… was an understatement.

* * *

Ann Takamaki. That was her name.

So many unkind things were said about him, but not nearly as unkind as her. 

“Bitch”. “Easy”. “Slut”. “Promiscuous”— She had been slandered with so many labels by both guys and girls.

He heard things about her with Mr. Kamoshida. And seeing her go into his car that morning when he first saw her… maybe it was a possibility. But... something seemed off about it. Something didn’t seem right. And after witnessing his shady teacher’s innermost distorted desires in a strange dark realm, Ren questioned the rumors between them even more.

And now, here she was, kneeling down beside the pillar as she held her crying face in the middle of the Shibuya station.

“Here.” He offered his hand, and she hesitated at first, gazing at him wide-eyed with a surprised expression before wiping her eyes with her forearm. She took his hand, letting him help her up. “Let’s go somewhere safe.”

“Huh?” She looked confused as she sniffled. “I… I don’t get you.”

But, she followed him anyway, following him into the Shibuya diner.

“You heard the rumors, haven’t you?” she began after a moment of silence at the table, her fingers playing with the table napkin. “About Kamoshida…”

And she told him the story, detailing how he blackmailed her into going out with him for her best friend’s—Suzui-san’s—sake. How important it was for Suzui-san to keep her place on the volleyball team, and how Kamaoshida would take her off the team if Takamaki-san refused his inappropriate demands. 

Ren’s jaw clenched, hands clutching onto the fabric of his plaid pants as he sat in silence. It was happening again, similar to what he had witnessed with the lady and the drunken man that late evening that got him in this predicament. 

The only difference this time, was that she was crying out for help—for _his_ help.

Yet... he couldn’t offer any gestures or words of comfort.

Ren had first hesitated about continuing his mission in Kamoshida’s palace: to steal this wretched man’s heart to change him for the better with the risk of ending his life in the process. 

“I wish he would just forget about me… about everything,” Ann had said, then slumped back in her seat with a breathy chuckle—indicating how mentally frazzled she was. “But… that would be too convenient, huh?”

He looked at her, now with a fierce glint in his eye.

“Who knows…” came from Ren, already feeling a surge of confidence and a new resolve. “Maybe he will…”

* * *

In the Metaverse, it turned out that Takamaki-san also had a Persona like Ren (her red skintight latex suit not leaving much to imagination either), and together with Morgana and Ryuji, they finally managed to steal Kamoshida’s heart, which eventually led him into confessing his sins to the entire school. He was finally arrested, and his victims, including Takamaki-san and Suzui-san, no longer had anything to fear.

Several days had passed after Kamoshida’s reckoning, and Takamaki-san was warming up to Ren, expressing her enthusiasm to becoming stronger, and hoping he could support her in the process. They were even on a first name basis now, a milestone for their growing bond.

Ann… It was such a cute name. He liked how it sounded off his tongue.

“Man, big open places like this are great!” Ann stretched out a sigh of relief, swaying so happily in her stance as Ren took his seat on the wooden fence surrounding the Inokashira lake. “I think my training’s going to go super good today!”

“Training?” He blinked, requiring further explanation.

“So, remember how I said before that I want to strengthen my heart?” she mentioned, and he nodded. “Well, I came up with a way to do it!”

“How’s that?” he asked, curiously leaning over his lap with his hands clasped together.

“I think having a strong heart means you don’t let anything get under your skin,” she said, to which Ren nodded again.

“Right,” he agreed, letting her go on.

She smiled so innocently.

“So basically, I want you to say stuff to me, and I’ll try not to get fazed by it!”

Ren blinked again. He definitely wasn’t on the same page as her.

“Um…” He sat up, obviously lost. “What kind of stuff?”

The bubbly pigtailed blonde beamed triumphantly, hands planted proudly on her hips as she readied for the challenge he had no idea to throw upon her. “We’ve already started! I won’t let that hesitation shake me!”

A brief moment of silence came after. Ren scratched his head. He supposed he should say something to her.

“C’mon, hit me with your best shot!” she encouraged him and he reluctantly conceded.

“You’re…” he paused for a moment, thinking of where to take this. “…unique.”

She twirled the end of one of her pigtails. “Yeah, yeah, yeah! And?”

Perhaps he should step it up a notch. She did say to rile her up, right? 

“That response was annoying,” he responded and she paused for a bit, folding her arms in what appeared to be a contemplative state.

She then smiled again.

“Uh-huh, uh-huh. What else?”

In all honesty, he didn’t think this was getting anywhere. But… since she really _really_ insisted on playing this game, he wasn’t going to hold back now.

The corner of his mouth quirked, and he stood up and leaned into her, looking her straight in her eye.

“I love you,” he told her, without missing a beat.

She immediately stepped back with widened eyes, the composure she had built up against him now crumbling away.

“Wait, w-what!?” she said, almost stumbling over her feet as she took another step back.

He said nothing, trying to remain steady and unwavering in his stance as his eyes kept locked into her crystal blue orbs. Truth be told, his heart fluttered a bit in his chest as they maintained their intense gaze, and for a moment… his composure shook just a little bit.

Why did his heart flutter? And why did his composure shake? This was _just_ a game, right?

...Right?

The gentle breeze swept over them, cherry blossom petals fluttering down from the trees and scattering all over the park.

Her cheeks flushed a tinge of pink, much like the color of the heart shaped petal that just landed right between the blonde strands of her side fringes. His smirk deepened at the sight of it, knowing who was victorious now.

He chuckled, plucking the petal from her hair. “Heh. Looks like I win.”

“T-That’s... That’s cheating!!!” she spat out, scowling as her blush deepened. “You’re disqualified, Ren!”

“Haha! Aw. Don’t be mad because I beat you at your little game,” he teased, poking at one of her reddened cheeks. “You told me to rile you up, right?”

“I… I suppose you’re right,” she yielded, her eyes tentatively averting toward the lake.

But... was it really just a game?

* * *

It was late August now, and today was the day Suzui-san would officially leave Shujin to transfer schools. But before leaving, she wanted to come up to the school rooftop one last time for some closure. 

After all was said and done, she had finally left, leaving just Ren and Ann alone on the rooftop.

Seeing Ann cry... really tugged on his heartstrings. She always tried to put on a brave face when the going got rough, but this time... she couldn’t. And it hurt Ren to see. 

What could he do... to make it all better? To see that sunshine smile once more?

She sniffed, raising her head from her hands and looking at the ground with downcast eyes. “I guess... I’m all alone again, huh?” 

No. She wasn’t. He wouldn’t let that happen. Her best friend might’ve left, but she still had everyone. Morgana... Ryuji... Yusuke... Makoto... Futaba...

“No, Ann... That’s not true. You have all of us.”

…And him. 

He then walked up to her, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

She still had him.

“You have me...” he told her softly, and she went limp in his arms, her sobs quieting for a moment. “...I’ll always be at your side.”

“Ren...” she murmured as his hand gently pressed her head against his chest. “Ren... I...”

“That’s what friends are for, right?” He pulled back to look at her, wiping a tear from her cheek. “I’m here for you, Ann. We all are. So, don’t say that you’re alone anymore... because that’s far from the truth.”

Ann gazed at him glossy-eyed, mouth ajar for a moment as if she wanted to say something, then closed when she seemed to decide against it. A brief pause came right after, the gentle breeze sweeping between them...

...then a small smile spread across her cheeks.

“Thank you, Ren... That... That means a lot to me.”

And he drew her back in his arms, remaining with her like this for a bit longer before they decided to leave the school rooftop.

* * *

A year after he had first arrived in Tokyo, spring arrived once more. Ren decided to finish the rest of his school years in Tokyo after giving it some careful thought, and his parents were fine with it as long as he came back to visit once in a while. The friends whom he made in Tokyo were more than delighted for his stay.

It was just another school day and Ren sighed, sneakily reading an article on his phone during class to kill some time while the history teacher monotonously went on his long, tedious lecture. Ren already read the specified chapters at home, and he only needed to read or hear the whole thing once to instill in his memory for the exam, so there was no point in listening to the specific points again—especially from someone as boring as this teacher.

History was always a hit or miss for Ren. He either hated it or found it amusing, depending on who was teaching it.

Plus, he just wasn’t in the mood today for some reason...

_“Ryuji, have you seen Ann?” Ren asked when he approached the spiky blond who was sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, idling on his phone ._

_“Huh?” Ryuji looked up at him briefly for a second before going back to his phone. “Oh. She’s with that captain from the basketball team again.”_

_Ren sat down on the seat opposite of Ryuji. “Hiiragi-san?”_

_Ryuji nodded. “Yeah. Seems like they’re getting along very well. Heard he was planning on asking her out later after school.”_

_Something heavy dropped in Ren’s gut. He could not explain why… but he didn’t like it._

_A lot._

_Ren simply looked down on the meal on his tray. “I see.”_

_“Hey, think she’ll give this guy a shot?” The blond leaned over the table with a wide grin, seemingly excited about this topic. “Seems like they got something going on. I mean, she’s been hanging out with him quite a bit during lunch and after school.”_

_Ren gave a shrug to brush off the tension he felt building within him, taking his chopsticks to pluck some teriyaki chicken in his mouth. “Don’t ask me.”_

_The tension was still there._

_“He seems like a nice guy, though. I’ve talked to the dude a few times and he seems pretty chill. If Ann decides to go for it then I’m cool with it as long as he’s decent and she’s happy.”_

_Ren said nothing, his grip on the chopsticks tightening._

_His blond friend bobbed his head to the side. “You alright, dude?”_

_“Huh?” Ren blinked, immediately glancing up at Ryuji. “Oh, sorry. Did you say something?”_

Another guy going for Ann... Typical. He shouldn’t be surprised. Ann was a breathtaking girl, and always captured many wandering eyes of males. Though, recently, it seemed that she was attracting the eyes of decent guys too. Guys who didn’t seem to be out for one thing. 

If anything, he should be rooting for her. She was his friend after all.

But... he still didn’t like it. 

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when his phone vibrated with a notification of a new message. 

Looking at who it was from put a little smile on his face.

**Ann: Hey. Later on... Can you help me with today’s math lecture???**

**Ann: I’m really having trouble understanding it. Would really appreciate your help :)**

Ren typed:

**Ren: Of course. Where would you like to meet?**

She wouldn’t say “yes” to the basketball captain, right?

**Ann: Thanks! You’re a lifesaver!**

**Ann: Let’s head to the Shibuya diner after school?**

He didn’t seem like her type anyways...

**Ren: Sounds like a plan.**

Wait… Why was Ren worrying over something so trivial anyways? It was Ann’s business. Not his. He shouldn’t care.

Yet… he did.

* * *

By the time Ann and Ren were finished with their study session, sunset passed and twilight had begun to color the clear skies. Ren, being the usual gentleman he was, escorted Ann to her home, a few blocks away from the subway station.

“I’m spent...” She let out a long sigh, stretching out her arms above her head. “But seriously... Thanks, Ren. I owe you one big time.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He let out a soft chuckle, doing a couple of neck stretches and rolls. “I’m always here to help.”

She gave him an appreciative smile. “Oh, come on. Quit being so modest.”

“It’s fine,” he insisted with a small wave of his hand, “Really, don’t worry about it.”

“No, really.” Ann pressed adamantly, imploring him with those crystal blue eyes. “You’ve done so much for me these past few weeks. Let me return the favor. It’s the least I can do to show my appreciation.”

“Well...” He thought for a moment while scratching his chin. “I guess... if you really insist. But I can’t think of anything right now, haha!”

“Oh, come on.” She playfully smacked his arm. “There has to be something you want.”

“Nothing comes to mind. But I’ll let you know when something does.”

“Haha! Okay. I’ll take your word for it.”

They chuckled amongst themselves, walking down the sidewalk for a bit. A gust of wind swept by them, swirling the cherry blossom petals on the ground.

“Ann...” he said after a moment of silence, prompting Ann to look at him.

“Hm?”

“I heard that one of the guys from the basketball team tried asking you out earlier.”

The sudden topic seemed like it threw her off guard a little. 

“Where did you—?”

He laughed. “You know how rumors spread quick around our school...”

“Oh.” 

Ann said nothing else, averting her gaze ahead.

“Well...” He cleared his throat before resuming the topic. “How’d it go? Did you say yes?”

“Well, um...” Her eyes lowered. She looked conflicted. “I’ve... never been on a date before... So, I thought why not? Give it a chance.”

Something sank in his chest, but he managed to look ahead with a straight face. “I see.”

Quiet came between them for a moment, another gust rustling the cherry blossom petals on the ground. Ann then finally spoke.

“I guess... the closest to a date I’ve been on... was that one time I went to the movies with you... and maybe the few times we went out to eat together.” She fidgeted with her hands, her two index fingers probing each other. “But... that was just two friends hanging out, right?”

Yes, but...

Ren nodded, just trying to maintain his calm and collected demeanor in front of her… even though it felt like he lost something dear and precious to him.

“Yeah... I guess so,” he said quietly, sliding his hands in his pocket. 

But what was the difference between a date and a hangout between a boy and a girl? Was there really a difference? What about their hangouts? What about the fun times they had spending time together? Was there ever something more to them?

He never indicated otherwise.

“Anyways...” Ann said, shooting a sudden smile at him. “I’m looking forward to it. He seems like a nice guy.”

“Yeah,” Ren responded, casting back a small smile—a smile he had to force out. “That’s nice.”

“Hopefully...” she paused, looking back ahead of her, “...hopefully, it’ll go okay.” She then let out a nervous chuckle. “I just hope he doesn’t find my quirks weird.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Just be you,” he tried to reassure, pausing for a moment before he finally said, “You’re... perfect. You’re perfect the way you are.”

“Aww... that’s so sweet of you, Ren.” She beamed, giddily wrapping her arm around his. “You’re such a great friend!”

He smiled as she clung onto him tighter, giving her a gentle pat to the head.

Friend... A _great_ friend. Was he really content with being just that with her?

* * *

It was a slow day in Leblanc, and Ren was beginning to wonder if anyone would show up at all. Truth be told, he was hoping for more business to keep his mind busy.

Because all he could think about was how Ann was doing on her date today.

She was apparently nervous, seeing as how she had sent him a text this morning wondering what she should wear and how she should do her hair. But, really, she had nothing to be nervous about. She was perfect as she was. 

Hiiragi-san sure was a lucky guy.

Ren sighed, taking a seat on one of the stools by the coffee bar as he watched a game show on TV. After a while, the bell on the entrance door chimed, indicating someone's presence.

Ren immediately turned around to greet the visitor. “Welcome to—”

It was Ann, wearing her long buttoned up navy dress shirt and black leggings. Her long blonde hair... down in soft waves that he’d never seen before.

She was always so breathtaking... but even more so today. She was gorgeous. An overwhelmingly exquisite sight.

But despite the small smile on her face, she seemed so... down.

Did her date go wrong?

“Ann?” Ren stood up from his seat.

“Hi.” Ann waved with a small chuckle, walking to sit at the center booth. “I’d like the usual, please.”

Ren wasn’t sure if he should ask, afraid he might strike a nerve in her. So he simply nodded, making his way behind the counter to prepare her coffee. He also might as well as prepare one for himself too, sensing she was going to need someone to hear her out.

When he finished, he brought both coffees over to the table she was at and sat down, ready to hear her story.

“He never showed up.”

Her eyes brimmed with disappointment. Both her hands grasped the coffee mug, the motion rattling the hot latte inside a little.

“I’m sorry,” Ren could only say, reaching out for her hand. 

“I’m an idiot,” she criticized herself, letting out a long sigh. “What was I thinking—thinking he’d be different than the rest?”

“No, you’re not,” he said. “He’s the stupid one—for standing up the prettiest girl in school.”

Ann expelled a breathy laugh, shaking her head. “Oh, stop, you.”

The corner of his mouth curled when he noted pink tinting her cheeks. “Well, it’s true. You are the prettiest.” He then softened, gently thumbing the back of her hand. “At least... I think you are.”

She gave him a light slap on the hand, and they both engaged in light laughter for a moment.

“Seriously, Ren. You have a way with words. But, thank you. That cheered me up a bit.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re better.” He smiled, reaching out to poke her cheek. “Because a frown does not suit well on a pretty face like yours.”

Her blush deepened. “Oh, stop, Ren...”

“You know...” He brushed his fingers through her blonde locks, sweeping them behind her shoulder. “I’ve never seen you with your hair like this. You should wear it down more often.”

She chuckled. “You think so?”

He nodded. “Definitely. You look… very pretty like this.”

“Thanks, Ren.” She smiled bashfully. “I’ll... keep that in mind, hehe.”

They quieted for a moment, Ren still playing with her hair.

“So, umm…” She smiled bashfully, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “You really think I’m the prettiest?”

A small smile spread across his lips.

“I do,” he said.

“Haha! Gee, Ren. If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you have a little crush on me, haha!” she teased with light laughter.

He said nothing at first, gazing deep into her eyes.

“And what if I do?” he asked, taking Ann back a bit.

“H-Huh!?” she recoiled a bit, obviously not expecting that.

His smile curled into a smirk.

“What if I do like you that way?” he reiterated, leaning onto the table with a hand under his chin. “What would you do?”

Ann just gave him a puzzled look, wide confused eyes imploring him to explain.

“I, um... Well... Um... I...” she stammered, blushing once more as she struggled to come up with an answer for him. 

...It was cute watching her stumble over words like this. _Very_ cute.

“Well, Ann?” he prompted her, leaning toward her a little more. “What would you do?”

Outside, a small gust of wind passed by, scattering the pink petals from the cherry blossom trees in the spring air.

“I’d tell you...” she quietly said, lowering her head a little. “...I like you too.”

Silence lingered between them for a moment.

Well, well... This took a different turn.

“Oh?” He slightly bobbed his head to the side, his smirk deepening. “So, you like me?”

Her head shot up immediately, face red as a beet now.

“Ahh!!! No! I-I mean, I mean!!!!” She raised her hands, shaking them vehemently. “Umm... You’re my friend, Ren! Of course I like you. I—”

Ren bursted out laughing, falling back in his seat. “You’re such a bad liar!!! You so meant it more than that, Ann.”

“S-Shut up!!!!” she squeaked, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You set me up!!! You totally set me up there!!!”

“I did? No, no. You set yourself up for that one, Ann.”

“Ugh!!!!” she groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. “Alright, fine! I like you! I’ve liked you for a while now, but I couldn’t tell whether you felt the same or not! So, in order for me to get over you, I decided to go on a date with someone else for once!! But that obviously NEVER happened, so now I’m back to square one!”

“My, my...” He chuckled. “You did all that just to get over me? Wow. You must like me a lot.”

She groaned again, standing up from her seat and making her way out of the booth. “Whatever!!!! I-I’m leaving!!! Bye!!”

Immediately, he darted for her as she made her way toward the door, grabbing her wrist and whirling her around to face him. She opened her mouth to make a protest, but before she was able to make a word he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a gentle, yet firm kiss.

Her lips were warm, soft as he’d imagined them to be. He held the kiss for a little longer before pulling away, leaning against her forehead.

“Ren...” she said, her eyes struck in awe.

“How about, after my shift ends here, I take you out... on a real date?” he whispered, eyes never leaving hers.

She gazed at him in silence, probably needing a moment to register what had just happened. 

And then... she smiled giddily, blushing some more.

“Okay.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and never wanting to let go. And outside, a gust of wind picked up again... and the scattered cherry blossom petals whirled in a little dance—dancing buoyantly away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far! 
> 
> RVK


End file.
